getting belle
by Kolista
Summary: what would happen if bella was three and Carlisle's daughter? read and find out. pairings are e/c, e/a, e/r and j/b
1. Killing max

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and I have been a vampire for two years now and have a lovely mate and seven "kids" that I saved Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward there is also Alice and Jasper but I did not turn them. The one person that will never be replaced is my biological daughter Bella who is now three.

"Family meeting" I yelled.  
>"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.<br>"As some of you already know I have a now three year old daughter named Bella."  
>Rosalie looked shocked as did Emmett.<br>" I have decided to go get her" I stated.  
>"Okay lets go then" Rosalie said.<br>"Wait you all are okay with this?" I asked  
>"Yes Carlisle."<br>"Okay lets go."

Time skip an hour and a half

We stood out side my old house. I walked around back with the family following and looked through the window. What I saw there made my venom boil. There in the living room sat my three year old crying with a man standing over her and my ex- wife laughing. I couldn't take it anymore I busted into the house grabbed the man that was standing over my daughter and threw him against the fire place picking Belle up and turning to my ex- wife.

"Didn't take you long did it? Carlisle" she whispered in shock.  
>"What didn't believe my daughter that you just let your new husband hit?"<br>"Max!" she screamed turning to run to the man named Max I grabbed her arm.  
>"You would do best to answer me" I hissed lightly throwing her against the wall.<br>"Daddy?"  
>"Yes Belle its me" I smiled down at her.<br>She smiled back. "Don't ever leave again daddy please" she cried.  
>"Shh" I kissed her forehead grabbing Roxy as she try to get to Max again. "Don't think for one minute that Max is going to live through this" I hissed.<br>"I will go to the police" she stuttered out.  
>"And tell them what that your dead husband killed the new one? Go ahead see how that goes over for you. Get him out here" I said to Emmett and Jazz.<br>"Daddy?"  
>"Yes Belle?"<br>"Who are they?" She asked pointing to Rose, Esme, Edward and Alice.  
>"Your new family."<br>"I am going with you?  
>"Of course you are angel, lets go pack. Rose keep an eye on her." I said pointing to Roxy "and get that necklace from her without breaking it."<br>"Why?"  
>"Its my moms and she took it from belle who I gave it to before I left".<br>"Really daddy I get my necklace back?  
>"Yes angel. When did she take it from you?"<br>"Two days after you disappeared."  
>"Carlisle wait." Rose said.<br>"Yes Rose?"  
>"Alice hold her arms down."<br>"Okay."  
>Alice did has Rose asked and Rose took the necklace off before walking over to Belle, putting it on her.<br>"There you go angel."  
>"Thank you" Belle kissed Rose.<br>"Your welcome. Come on lets go pack Belle"


	2. carilsle has a brother?

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs happier then before knowing Roes accepted Belle. first I walked in to Belle's room packing all of her favorite things and grabbing her medical paper work. then I walked in the room I once shared with Roxy grabbing my passport, license and social surety card and grabbing all my money leaving a thousand for Roxy for once I was glad she didn't remember the code to the safe. while I was emptying out the save I found a note, it read.

_dear brother_

_has you have probably figured out I am no longer human but came back to be with my family. once I found out you were dead had made all your money to come to me and not Belle I figured out that you would be back for Belle so I emptied out your bank accounts and I have the money actually with my gift of know things before they happen I have doubled your money with stocks come to my house with Belle and your new family and I will give it to you._

_p.s this is not a trick._

"Wow" I thought to my self. before grabbing Belle's and I's picure and my mother's jewelry and walking down stairs to see Emmett and jasper back.

"Is it done?" I asked

"Yes it is Carlisle." Emmett said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Belle?"

"Who is he?"

She asked pointing to jasper.

"Please tell me what I am thinking is not true." I stated.

"Sorry Carlisle I would be lying." jasper spoke up

"Jasper this little girl in my arms better have a normal childhood." I said.

"She will."

"Okay, would you like to hold her?"

"Yes."

I hand Belle over to jasper and walked over to Roxy.

"Okay I left you a thousand dollars in the safe witch is open. Roxy, were you being abused to?"

Shook her head

Then why did you let him hit Belle?"

"Because that brat wouldn't stop talking bout you and you precious stories she hissed"

"so what I am her father who in her mind had disappeared."

"So"

"Bye Roxy I hope you find the person your meant to be with" I said following my family out the door.

skip five minutes

We pulled up in front of my brothers house and got out.

"Daddy what are we doing in front of uncle James house?"

"For a visit I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay she said"

I knocked on the door and James answered.

"I knew it" he smiled.

"It didn't take you long to figure out I wasn't dead."

"Why would it. after all I met the same fate."

"Good point thanks for getting my money."

"Yep here it is"

"Thanks I love you keep in touch" I said before handing him my number and getting back in the car.

"Lets go home" I said to my family...

review, tips anything pleasantly put


	3. Where is jasper

Carlisle POV

On the run home Belle had fallen asleep in my arms, it was about 9 pm and we had just walked in the house heading straight to the room that belonged to Esme and I. When Bella started to whimper, and Belle awoke crying.

"Daddy it hurts" she cried.

"What does sweetheart?"

"My chest" she cried.

"Okay shh it's okay."

She continued to cry, everyone in the family was at the door now, except the one who could explain why my three year old daughter's chest hurt.

"Where's Jasper!" I demand.

"Hunting," Alice said smugly.

"Call him and get him back here."

"Make me."

"My three year old is crying at the hand of another, you saw what I did to Max, do you really want to test me?!"

She was shaking by this point.

N-No.

"CALL HIM BACK!" I growled

"Yes sir" she pulled out her phone.

"Oh and Alice?" she looked up.

"I hope the Major comes out so you get to explain you intentionally put his very young mate in pain."

"JAY" Belle cried just has Jasper answered

There was a crash and growl then the major came on the phone, "Alice you're dead!" he growled.

I am not going to stop him and I sired everyone else here so they won't either, you are not mated to anyone here so good luck Alice I said then going back to comfronting Belle.

About three minutes later Major ran through the door with a growl and came straight for me.

"Excuse me" he said taking his crying mate from my arms.

she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

"Shh I am here shh."

"J-Jay?"

I stiffened.

Major POV

Yes?

"W-why d-did y-you leave." she hiccuped

"because I have bad ideas."

She giggled and lay her head on my shoulder, and was out like a light.

I hand her back to Carlisle and said go out of her hearing range now I almost growled. I was about to lose it, and I did not need my three year old mate here when I did.

"Okay can I take Esme with me?"

"why?" I growled trying not to lose my temper.

"because I need her help." He said looking ashamed.

I looked at Carlisle for a minute then my mate who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. I then looked Esme nodding at her then Carlisle then the door indicating that she could go too.

now to take care of Alice...


End file.
